In general, earphones that include one or more miniaturized speaker units may be worn in or around a user's ears. The earphones may work in conjunction with an electronic device to output audio signals to the user's ears. Because the earphones are inside or close to the user's ears, the user may listen to the audio signals even when little power is provided to the earphones.